Of Pranks and Pumpkins
by CaitlynSOcool
Summary: My Halloween story for Bhavana331's SWACtober fest. Really short first chapter, longer chapters later. Rated T for later chapters. Please read and review! Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Short first chapter, sorry. Later chapters will be longer :] (and better :D)**

**I do not own swac Dx) *dies a little inside***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonny and Tawni came laughing into the commissary. They had just finished rehearsal and they were working on a new Halloween sketch.

Sonny was particularly peppy and excited for Halloween.

She loved it.

The candy, the costumes, the pumpkins, she loved it all.

"I just can't wait for Halloweeeen!!" she squeeled to Tawni.

"Of course not." Tawni said with disinterest.

"Awww, excited for Halloween are we? Don't forget to take your mommy along with you when you go trick or treating, kay? Oh, and just. Say. No." laughed a certain annoying, three named, ecotistical jerkthrob from behind Sonny.

"Ugh, shut it Chad." Sonny groaned as she turned to face none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Whaaat?" he smirked.

"Wellll, since you two are getting along so nicely, I think I'm just gonna go take a seat. All the way over there." Said Tawni, giving them a look, and walked away from them to take a seat with Nico and Grady across the commissary.

"Great, look what you did Chad, you made Tawni ditch me here. With YOU none the less…" said Sonny angrily.

"Hmm…eh, oh well." Chad grinned.

"You know what? Just go away."

"But you'll miss meeee…" teased Chad, full of himself as ever.

"Cut it out Chad, just leave me alone."

"Aww, does somebody need a nap? Don't worry, you can have your apple juice when you settle down and act like a good little girl." Chad patted Sonny's head and tried not to laugh.

"Chad, just STOP. You're being so childish…"

"You're the one getting all excited over Halloween. I mean really, Sonny? It's so immature. What's the big deal?"

Sonny gasped at this. "The big deal!? IT'S HALLOWEEN. It's FUN, not that YOU would know anything about fun."

Chad just chuckled at her comments. "Oh, I know fun. And I also know that it's not Halloween."

"You obviously have no idea what you're talking about. Halloween is amazing. You dress up, and pass out candy, and carve jack-o-lanterns, and trick or treat…" Sonny smiled and sighed, getting lost in her dreams of Halloween.

"Really, Sonny, really? Halloween's not about FUN. It's about scaring the life out of everyone for one's personal amusement." He grinned.

Sonny scoffed. "Whatever Chad." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Chad grinned widely. "Ya know what Munroe? I think I WILL try to have a little fun this Halloween. Catch ya later." He winked and clicked his tongue, and with a sly smirk, he slipped his hands in his pockets and strutted out of the commissary.

What was that superficial jerkthrob up to this time?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you guys liked it :] heey, I actually proofread it this time xD haha**

**Please review? :] this can be yours if you just click the pretty lil button-******** (:::) **

**Yummy looking cookie right? xD please review! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :] new chapter ^^ longer :p lol kind of fluffy. Trust me though, the fun will begin very soon. Hope you enjoy it. ^^**

**(I don't own swac :[)**

"Nico, Grady, can you guys hang this streamer over there on that ledge?" Sonny and the rest of the cast were decorating the prop house for Halloween. Apparently Condor Studios found it necessary to decorate the building for holidays, so Sonny decided to decorate the prop house as well.

The prop house looked incredible to say things missing least. There were lights, streamers, ghosts. The only things missing were the pumpkins. Which cast were supposed to be getting today!

Sonny let out a small squeal. "ohhh you guys, I can not wait, I just LOVE picking out pumpkins!"

"You love _everything_ we KNOW." Said the cast with a groan, sick of Sonny's peppy, Halloween talk.

"Sorry guys, I'm just really excited, and you know Halloween is only a couple of weeks away."

"Yeah, Sonny. We know. We just don't think it's a very big deal like you do. And it's not _that_ close." Said Tawni, the rest nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well it's a big deal to _me_ Tawni.." Sonny sighed. The rest of the cast just groaned and mumbled and walked out of the prop house, leaving Sonny to herself.

"Wait!" Sonny called after them. "Does this mean you're not going to pick out pumpkins later?" They were already gone so they couldn't hear her. Sonny sighed and walked over to a table to pick up a fake bat. She grabbed a ladder and walked over to a pole to hang it up. She was putting in a tack when she heard something fall from behind her. She looked around a bit and decided it was nothing. She turned around. As she turned to fix a wing on the bat her ladder started to slip from under her. Sonny let out a loud scream and as the ladder fell, she grabbed ahold of the pole she was decorating. She was just hanging there, dangling. And it was a long way down…

"Hello?" Sonny called out to the hallway, struggling to hold on. "Anyone there!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad Dylan Cooper was taking a walk through Condor Studios when he heard someone scream. He ran towards where he heard the shriek come from, but came to a fork in the hall.

"Hello? Anyone there!?" He heard someone call from the hall to the right. _That sounds like Sonny…_He thought. _She ok? _ Chad ran quickly down the hall to the So Random prop house. He came through the doorway to see Sonny, dangling from a decorated pole.

"Sonny!?"

"Chad! Help me down. Please?" Sonny called to him.

"How did you manage to get stuck like that?" Chad called up to her.

"It doesn't matter, I'll tell you later! Just Help me down!"

"Sorry, just hang on.."

Chad went underneath her. "You look like you're having trouble." He said, trying not to laugh at Sonny's unfortunate position.

"This isn't funny, and of course I'm having trouble! Just hurry, I'm starting to slip!" Sonny yelled, kicking her legs frantically.

"Woah, stop kicking, you'll only cause yourself to fall!"

"I might fall anyway!"

"Well just calm down!"

"How am I supposed to calm down!?"

"YOU calm down!"

"What!?"

With Sonny's last frantic kick, her hands slipped, and she let out another scream. She fell, right on top of Chad.

"Ow…" Sonny groaned, her eyes closed.

"Yeah, OW. That hurt." Chad said from under her. Sonny lifted her head to see she was laying on top of Chad. He realized his position when Sonny's face started to turn red and he chuckled.

"I'm so sorry!" Sonny panicked, and rolled off of him.

Chad just laughed and rolled onto his side to face Sonny.

"Don't worry about it. You ok?"

"Yeah…my arms just hurt..other than that, I'm fine." Sonny averted her gaze into Chad's eyes. _Wow…_she admired. After a few seconds she realized she was staring and started blushing again. Chad chuckled at her again. She looked away, embarrassed. Chad got up, and held his hand out to Sonny.

"Well? You gonna take it?"

It took her a while to process Chad being _nice_, but eventually took his hand and he helped her up.

"Thanks Chad.." She said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Anytime Sonshine." Chad said, flashing a genuine smile at her. _God, he is so cute…wait, no! Stop it! _Sonny argued within her head to herself. It must have been obvious she was arguing because Chad was looking at her funny.

"You ok there?" He asked, putting his hands on Sonny's shoulders and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm ok." Sonny sighed.

"You sure? You look like something's got you down."

Sonny sighed again. "I was just really excited to go pick out pumpkins today…but my cast just bailed on me.." She _was_ really looking forward to that.

"Well.." Chad had to stop and think before he actually went along with what he about to say. He decided to go along with it anyway. "Maybe I could take you? I mean, if you want.."

"Really? You'd do that?" Sonny asked, her eyes shimmering with joy.

Chad let out a small sigh. "Yeah, I guess. Why not?"

Sonny had a huge enthusiastic smile displayed across her features.

"I'll…take that as a yes?"

"You can take that as an of course!"Sonny threw her arms around him and squeezed.

"Hey Sonny?"

"yeah?"

"I like to breathe.."

"Oh, sorry. " Sonny blushed and dropped her arms.

"It's alright." Chad grinned at her.

"Hey Chad?"

"Uh huh?"

"Thanks." Sonny smiled sweetly at him. Chad just grinned, took her hand, and led her out of the prop house to get in the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked this chapter ;] little longer than the first. Lol. Please review! The button awaits xD haha 3**


End file.
